ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)/Predatory Instincts
Predatory Instincts is the 11th episode of Season 2 in Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Characters Featured Characters * Champions ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Tigra / Mary Jane Watson ** White Wolf / Kevin Hunt ** Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon ** Wave / Teresa Parker ** Firestar / Liz Allan ** Patriot / Randy Robertson ** Brawn / Amadeus Cho Supporting Characters * Snow Leopard / Patricia "Trish" Walker (first appearance) (flashback and main story) * Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Prowler / Hobie Brown (first appearance) ** Yuri Watanabe ** Max Modell * Anna Maria Marconi * Ann Weying * Agent Venom / Venom / Eddie Brock (first appearance as Agent Venom) ** Venom Symbiote Antagonists * Dragon's Breath ** Mister Negative / Martin Li ** Tiberius Stone (single appearance; dies) * Kraven the Hunter * Silvermane / Silvio Manfredi (first appearance) * Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius Other Characters * Betty Brant (appears in TV, computer screen and hologram) * Robbie Robertson (appears in TV, computer screen and hologram) * Mr. Walker (single appearance) (appears in TV, computer screen and hologram) * Mrs. Walker (single appearance) (appears in TV, computer screen and hologram) * Jennifer "Jen" Walters (mentioned only) * Matt Murdock (mentioned only) * Flash Thompson Plot Peter Parker/ Spider-Man and Anya Corazon / Spider-Girl are fighting a swarm of drones controlled by Kraven the Hunter, who had been hired by one of Mister Negative's recruits to the Dragon's Breath to capture the two for experimentation. Just as he takes advantage of their distraction and prepares to tranquilize them, Kraven is caught off-guard and attacked by a feline figure which suddenly emerges from the shadows. Spider-Man, Spider-Girl and Kraven initially believe it is Tigra, until the figure reveals herself as a humanoid Snow Leopard with cryokinetic powers. The Snow Leopard overpowers Kraven and severely weakens him by freezing his veins before vanishing. As S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrive to apprehend Kraven, Spider-Man and Spider-Girl are left to wonder about who the Snow Leopard could be. Peter and Anya are in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier telling Kevin Hunt / White Wolf, Max Modell, Yuri Watabane and Nick Fury about the incident with the Snow Leopard, whom Fury and his agents have been working to intercept for months before the first Spider-Slayer incident in Midtown High Schoolevents of Horizon High, Part 2. Noticing that Kraven was also after the Snow Leopard, Scarlet Witch arrives to read his mind, and sees a vision of Kraven having been hired by both a member of the Dragon's Breath (who ordered the capture of Spider-Man and Spider-Girl) and one of Mister Negative's old rivals (who ordered Kraven to bring in Snow Leopard), on which Spider-Man, Spider-Girl and White Wolf go intercept Snow Leopard alongside S.H.I.E.L.D.'s super soldier Prowler. Meanwhile, Mary Jane Watson, Teresa Parker, Liz Allan and Randy Robertson are consolidating some students who are mournful over the 2-year-acclaimed death of their colleague Patricia "Trish" Walker before they are enlisted by Anna Maria Marconi in a sponsorship proposal to Alchemax so that it can be equal to Horizon High. They have an encounter with the firm's CEO and the school's benefactor Tiberius Stone, whom Mary Jane for some reason senses evil in. Following Snow Leopard's trail, Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, White Wolf and Prowler are joined in by Brawn, who was at the time intercepting the notorious crime boss Silvermane, who was the one who had once hired Kraven to unsuccessfully capture Snow Leopard so she could be used against the Dragon's Breath and Alchemax. Overhearing their conversation through Spider-Man's communicator, Mary Jane and Teresa suit up as Tigra and Wave and sneak through Stone's office in Alchemax. Finding evidences of Stone's suspected crimes, they learn in shock that Trish is still alive... and she is the Snow Leopard. Through one of the videos they collect, they discover that Trish was subjected for a experiment which would make her Alchemax's first official super soldier. Using a magical gemstone containing the spirit of a snow leopard and cryogenic samples of the Super Soldier Serum, they begun the experimentation, which eventually transformed Trish into a humanoid Snow Leopard. Overhearing that Stone was planning to make her a living weapon and that her mutation cannot be undone, a enraged Trish broke out of her cell, destroyed the lab and went into hiding. Mary Jane soon notifies Spider-Man of Stone's crimes while they prepare to stand against both Stone and Silvermane. Meanwhile, Modell and Fury, both mutually informed of Stone's involvement with the Snow Leopard's creation, interrogate Eddie Brockincarcerated in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody since ''Carnage'', who was once fired from the MNBN broadcasting network for attempting to expose Stone without any sources. Modell and Fury agree to liberate Brock and Venom in exchange of his help with the case, and with Scarlet Witch wowing to keep her eyes on him. Spider-Man and the team manage to encounter Trish just in case before they are confronted by Doctor Octopus, who is working for Silvermane in exchange of resources to clear his name out of previous incidents he was accused forsince ''Amazing vs. Superior''. They defeat Octavius before they are confronted by both Silvermane (on his power suit) and Stone (who is remotely controlling a prototype Spider-Slayer he salvaged from Oscorpfollowing the events of ''Turning Point, Part 2: The Goblin War''), both demanding to surrender Trish. Spider-Man and his team, joined in the fight by Scarlet Witch and Venom, manage to fight back despite Trish wanting them out of her troubles. Trish soon earns high confidence after finding out that some of the new students in Midtown High are members of the Champions as well when Tigra, Wave, Firestar and Patriot arrive telling her that her old friends miss her and they have the evidence to expose Stone. As the others hold Silvermane off, Spider-Man and Trush lure Stone's Spider-Slayer to the Alchemax main building, where they trick him into commanding the Slayer to cause as much damage as possible, enough to further expose the other metahuman subjects Stone's men previously held captive. Spider-Man and Trish manage to destroy the Slayer before Trish manages to pursue and catch up with Stone himself, whom she begins to vengefully beat up. Under Spider-Man's wishes soon spares him so that he will face justice for his crimes. As Silvermane is taken to the Raft, Stone is taken in to stand trial for his crimes, and soon arrested after being declared guilty. He is soon confronted in the following night by Mister Negative, who berates him for failing his mission and drains him of his soul, killing him. Trish has a short reunion with her friends before she is taken in by Scarlet Witch for a secret safe heaven she and Brawn had discovered. Anna Maria volunteers to run Alchemax and ensure there will be changes on the firm. As for the subjected metahumans, they are taken under Prowler's wing to become a new S.H.I.E.L.D. task force, and with Venom (having donned a new form as "Agent Venom") acting as a second-in-command, although Spider-Man vows to come after Brock and the Symbiote if they try anything against Fury's will. Voice Cast * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Tigra / Mary Jane Watson * Cameron Bowen as White Wolf / Kevin Hunt * Melanie Minichino as Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon * Mae Whitman as Wave / Teresa Parker * Natalie Lander as Firestar / Liz Allan * Zeno Robinson as Patriot / Randy Robertson * Eric Bauza as Brawn / Amadeus Cho * Lacey Chabert as Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff * Kate Higgins as Snow Leopard / Patricia "Trish" Walker * Khary Payton as Prowler / Hobie Brown * Sumalee Montano as Yuri Watanabe * Phil LaMarr as Nick Fury * Erica Lindbeck as Anne Weying * Grey DeLisle as Anna Maria Marconi, Betty Brant * Kevin Michael Richardson as Venom, Robbie Robertson * Will Friedle as Eddie Brock * Stephen Oyoung as Mister Negative / Martin Li * Jonathan Freeman as Tiberius Stone * Nolan North as Silvermane / Silvio Manfredi * Scott Menville as Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius * Troy Baker as Kraven the Hunter * Benjamin Diskin as Flash Thompson Trivia * References Category:Episodes Category:Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)